


Jo's Past

by Doingwell



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doingwell/pseuds/Doingwell
Summary: Summary: Jo and Laurie are happily engaged. That is until a certain professor from Jo’s life in New York comes back. Jo is determined not to let this affect her life or her feelings for Laurie. But can she stop what’s happening to the life she’s built? Or will she let it get the best of her? Based off of the 2019 movie. Laurie and Jo.
Relationships: Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March, Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Comments: 82
Kudos: 84





	1. The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after Laurie has returned from Europe. There is a plot change, and Laurie didn’t “court”, or propose to Amy in Europe. I’m forever a Laurie and Jo shipper, so this is for them. The view bounces around a lot, and sorry if it’s not very clear who’s speaking. I was inspired by a lot of other fan fictions, so it is probably similar to others.

Chapter 1 “Teddy! Let go of me!” Jo yells, trying to pry herself from Laurie’s hold. He had grabbed her from behind when she was off guard and was now refusing to let go. She attempts to spin quickly, trying to catch him off guard. Unfortunately for Jo, but the opposite for Laurie, he’s fast and catches her waist before she can make a full circle, stopping her to look right at him. Jo looks up into her fiance’s eyes, and her stubbornness melts away. Her heart swells at the look on his face, his eyes filled with love for her. Laurie pulls Jo close to him, and she rests her head just below his shoulder, not tall enough to reach. She can feel his heart beating, and she knows she made the right choice, all those months ago.

_“I’ve missed you Laurie” Jo says. They’re walking through the familiar field they once walked through all those years ago. She still couldn’t believe that he was finally back. After a while, she felt he would never come back. After, she dreaded him coming back. Afraid he would come with a wife, leaving her behind. She decided to not write the message she had so wanted to write. To her luck, though, Laurie came back with no partner._

_“I missed you too Jo.” Laurie looks ahead of him, thinking about his years in Europe. They had been drunkenly wasted, and Laurie had made a social fool of himself. No matter how hard he dried to wash Jo from his thoughts. No matter the amount of alcohol he consumed, or the number of ladies he had… been with. Jo was never far from his thoughts. He had tried so hard, leaving her letters to sit unread, getting rid of every single thing that reminded him of her._

_But he would always end up in his room, scanning the letters for any sense of what she was feeling. He could never take the ring Jo gave him off his hand. The one thing that still held his connection to her while away. The item that represented the part of his heart that would always hope for Jo. When Laurie got back, he didn’t know what to expect. He was glad to see that Jo had missed him, just as he did her. She had hugged him the second he was through the Marches door. They had spent the last several weeks catching up and avoiding the obvious._

_“I missed you so very much, Jo. If you had seen me when in Europe, you would have given me such a lecture. You’re lucky Amy was there to do it for you. I was wasting away, too caught up in my petty grief, and trying to drown every thought of you in alcohol and women.” Laurie stops short when Jo halts her steps. He thinks back on what he’s said and is horrified how much he has shared. He looks to Jo, trying to see her thoughts, but her expression is blank. Laurie can’t take back what he’s said and saying more will make things worse. No, he has to wait for her to react before continuing. She’s already been silent far too long, contemplating what to say._

_“I caused you that pain?” Her voice is small. So un-Jo like that Laurie’s heart breaks a little. She thinks his behavior is her fault. A year ago, he would have said the same thing, but Amy showed him who he’d become. Now, as Jo thinks those thoughts, he shames himself for thinking all that time ago, Laurie gently rests a hand on the side of Jo’s face. She refuses to look at him, so with his hand he brings her wet eyes up to his._

_“You could never cause me pain, Jo. Not even back then, when we stood here in this field years ago. I was hurt, yes, but the pain I experienced in Europe was my doing. Do not blame yourself for my actions.” Jo nods and pushes his hand down._

_“Teddy, I’m so sorry for denying you then! I still think I made the correct choice, but the way I said no, the reasons I said no. You deserved, deserve better than that. Marmee pointed out, after you were gone in Europe for a few months, that she thought the real reason I said no was because you were the one constant in my life, and I didn’t want our relationship to change. It scared me. I felt as if everything was changing, and then our friendship was also changing and I didn’t want that, so I ran. And I’m sorry for causing you to hurt Teddy.”_ _It shocked Laurie. Jo had changed in the past years. 15-year-old Jo would never have opened up to him like that before. They had both changed a lot in the years they’ve been apart. Matured and learned._

_“It’s okay, Jo. We both have grown up. It’s in the past.” Jo smiled sadly. They both continued walking, a peaceful silence surrounding them. Finally, Jo broke the silence._

_“I wrote you a letter you know. I never sent it, but I’ve thought a lot about it.” Laurie gave her a curious look, and his eyes only grew wide when she took a piece of paper from her dress pocket and held it out to him. He took the envelope that had his name written on the outside. He looked at her for confirmation whether to open it. Jo nodded her head, so Laurie opened it. He had to reread it twice. The first time to believe what she wrote, and the second to understand what she had written. It said Jo wished she had said yes. But didn’t she just say a moment ago that she made the right choice back then? He looks up from the letter. Jo is nervously biting her lip._

_“Well? What do you think?” She looks almost irritated at his slow comprehension._

_“I don’t understand. What does that mean? You said you don’t regret saying no, but this letter says you do.” Laurie’s trying not to get his hopes up, she can shoot them down just as quickly. Jo shakes her head and mumbles something incoherent under her breath. “What I’m trying to tell you is that when you made your first offer, it wasn’t the right time. We were too young to understand what we needed from each other. But that’s changed. I’ve realized that how I feel to you, it’s love.” Laurie’s heart leaps in his chest as Jo continues. “And I didn’t know that at first because I’ve written I thought what love is, but those are fantasies of my character’s feelings. What I feel for you doesn’t feel like how I imagined it would be. It’s not lighting, but a breeze that gradually grew until I finally realized it.”_

_Laurie wants to believe her. But after years of telling himself she doesn’t love him, he is still hesitant. “Are you sure? What about all the stuff about our tempers? And things are changing?”_

_J_ _o doesn’t hesitate to respond. “I’ve learned that change doesn’t have to be bad. And that’s what I want to change for the better. And we’ll always have our tempers, but with our newfound maturity, we can battle our arguments, along with love. Because I love you, and I’ll do my best to show it to you if you’ll let me.” Laurie smiles at how Jo is trying to cover her nerves with her determination. She’s perfect._

_“If I’ll let you? Do you doubt my feelings towards you?” He leans closer, Laurie's mouth and inch away from Jo’s ear. Jo shakes her head no, and shivers at his breath on her neck. He whispers into her ear, purposefully more breathy. “Good. Because you know that no girl could compare to you Jo March.” She closes her eyes as he pulls back. She’s shivering from the feel of his breath, of his voice on her ear._

_Jo opens her closed eyes to see Laurie down on one knee. She gasps at the small gold band he holds._

_“When did you…?” She trails off, closely looking at the ring. It’s a gold ring, cleaned recently if the shine is any indication. Simple, yet elegant, and thankfully not too flashy._

_“I bought it in Paris. I saw it in a French vintage store, and it reminded me of you. I would give it to you as a gift, but I think this is better.” He pauses. With a deep breath, he looks into the shiny eyes above him. Laurie smiles before finishing. “So, will you, Jo March, marry me?” Jo nods and jumps down on Laurie to hug him._

_“Yes. I will marry you.” Jo whispers into Laurie's ear, just to make sure he believes her. To make sure he knows this is real. Laurie leans out of the embrace to look at Jo’s face. Laurie puts the ring her finger, and brushes a hair out of her face. And she leans into his hand._

_“Am I allowed to kiss you?” Jo nods her head and leans in a little. Laurie finished and pure seed his lips against Jo’s. Her lips are warm and soft. Laurie smiles through the kiss, as he can feel Jo’s pucker. It is very obvious that Jo’s not practiced. Careful not to scare Jo, though not much can, he gently opens her mouth with his tongue. When she opens her lips wider, Laurie slips his tongue the rest of the way into her mouth. Soon Jo picks up the motions and is fighting Laurie’s tongue. Both of their hands are running up and down each other’s bodies, exploring the new terrain. When Laurie finally breaks away, desperate for air, Jo smiles and chuckles. They walk back to the March house hand in hand._

“What are you thinking of?” Laurie asks, leaning down, his head burrowing into her neck. Jo smiles and leans her head up to rest her chin on his head. “I was just remembering the reasons I love you.” Jo says, feeling Laurie’s smile against her neck, and her own smile only grows.

“Well, don’t let me interrupt you. That could take all the evening to list every reason, for sure there are many.” Laurie teases, which earns him a smack on his chest and a playful eye roll. He can be so full of himself.

“Maybe a few reasons. Hardly the rest of the evening’s worth, but maybe a few minutes of it.” Laurie pretends to be hurt, throwing a hand to his chest.

“Well then. We’ll just have to make more reasons than.” And with that Laurie leans down and whispers into her ear, his voice husky. “Won’t we?” Jo shivers at his voice, suddenly feeling the strong urge to bring his lips to hers. Just when she thinks he will, Laurie rips away from the embrace, cackling at Jo’s whimper from the loss of contact. Jo chases him around the front garden of the March's house, both laughing and smiling, savoring every single moment together.


	2. Chapter 2, The professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jo and Laurie are happily engaged. That is until a certain professor from Jo’s life in New York comes back. Jo is determined not to let this affect her life or her feelings for Laurie. But can she stop what’s happening to the life she’s built? Or will she let it get the best of her? Based off of the 2019 movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter didn’t really give much to the story line, and was more of setting up the scene between Laurie and Jo. If anybody has advice on this fanfic it is welcomed, and much appreciated. This chapter is getting into the plot mores, ahem hopefully. I do my best, but sorry if the writing isn’t very good. Sorry if they’re OOC, Fritz isn’t a huge character, so I used my imagination. This might upset some of the Laurie/Jo shippers, but I promise it works out. But what's a story without some drama?

“What are you so happy about, Jo?” Meg asks. She’s visiting the family household, and she, Meg, and Amy are sitting in the living room. It will always feel like somebody is missing, because there is somebody who is missing. Ever since their dear sister Beth died, everybody has grieved in their own way. Laurie has helped her through her pain, helping her finally grieve after a long period of denial. In the past eight months, her happiness has been so full that she can see that everything will be okay. Beth would be happy to know that Jo is finally happy. Beth could accept her death before it even came, and now Jo has accepted it too, and to celebrate Beth’s life rather than grieve it. This makes her smile more, causing Meg’s eyebrow to raise even higher than before.

“Jo’s just in love. I think nothing can make her unhappy, not with the way Laurie and her have been these past months. She’s probably thinking of when Laurie returns home from his trip.” Amy says, not looking up from her painting. Jo shoots her a glare as she flushes. Has she really been that lovesick? She missed Laurie very much. They had dragged him with his grandfather to New York for two weeks. He had only left three days ago, but she already missed him. It made Jo irritated that Amy was right though. And she’ll never admit that Amy, of all people, is right.

“Well, how would you know Amy? I don’t think you ever come down from your room, writing letters to Fred Vaughn all day. I would say you’re just as lovesick as I am!” Amy blushes. Although Jo had been exaggerating, she wasn’t too far off. After coming back from Europe engaged to Fred Vaughn, Amy’s been writing letters non-stop. Amy sticks out her tongue, and Jo responds with a face. Even grown, they still bring out the immaturity in each other.

“Oh, stop both of you.” Meg scolds. Just then, there is a light knock at the front door. All three girls turn their head to the door, but none go to answer. Marmee and Papa are both in the kitchen, and Hannah is doing the clothes outside. Laurie usually will just come into the house, being all too comfortable in the house now. Finally, Meg stands and walks to the door. She slowly opens it, revealing a tall man. His looks are rougher than most men. When he speaks his greetings, his voice is coated by a thick German accent. Jo recognizes this man, and it’s very clear that he recognizes her too. Meg opens the door wider. 

“Professor Bhaer, what a surprise it is to see you here! What exactly are you doing here?” Meg and Amy both mouth ‘Jo’ at her blunt rudeness. Meg apologizes for Jo, but Professor Bhaer just chuckles, and responds that he’s used to it. His English has gotten better, Jo thinks. Somewhere in the back of her head she knows there is a conversation happening, but it doesn’t register. Her shock as to seeing him here blocks out other thoughts.

“Jo!” Amy whispers, “Who is he?!” Jo shakes her own shock out of her mind, and turns to Amy. She has confusion written all over her face. Meg is ever the hostess and is offering him to sit on the couch. He seems hesitant, and looks to Jo, who looks to Amy, avoiding his gaze on her back.

“He is a professor I worked with in New York.” Jo stops there, but Amy gives her a look. She knows that there is more to this story. Somewhere in the years, Amy’s grown into a woman, and Jo forgets that. “Before leaving to come home, I might have had some feelings for Mr. Bhaer. They came to nothing.” Amy’s eyes are huge. Jo thinks it must surprise her. Jo never was good about knowing her feelings, but after knowing what it feels to love Laurie, she realized her past feelings for the professor. But like said, those are in the past, and there is no way he reciprocates her old feelings. Not with the way she acted. Her temper got the best of her sometimes, but she’s matured, and she thinks she has improved. 

“Hello Jo.” Professor Bhaer says. Jo looks to where her name is being said. He looks older, more tired than the last time, but is still handsome.

“Hello Fritz.” He smiles at her old nickname for him. One that’s out of use for a while. Amy mouths, ‘Fritz?’ at her, which Jo ignores. “What brings you to our happy home?” Jo asks, this time more polite.

“I-uh- wanted to see… you?” Jo nods, this much was obvious. Jo picks up her coat and walks over to Fritz.

“Why don’t we go for a walk?” Fritz nods and back away so Jo can lead the way. He thanks Meg and Amy, and walks out after Jo, who is already across the garden. She waits for him to reach her before walking further. 

“It’s good to see you after so long, Jo.” Fritz says after some silence. Jo nods. Her temper hadn’t ruined their friendship after all. 

“The same to you, Fritz. But may I ask, why are you really here?” Jo needs to know, because something is making her feel weird in his presence. Some air around them.

“Well, I wanted to see you… and to tell you that I’ll be going to California in a week and a half. I’ve gotten a job, um, there. Unless there is-uh- reason for me to stay.” He seems to want to say more, but stops himself Jo just nods her head.

“Well, you’ll be set in California. If you would like, you can stay at our home until you leave. As long as you’re a gentleman which I know you are. Then we can say our goodbyes a week and a half from now.” Fritz sighs, it seems he’s trying to get at more.

“I-um- came for more than, saying goodbye.” Fritz says, his accent thick. It confuses Jo. What more could he have come for? “I came because I, I um, I felt that you might have returned my feelings? I thought maybe…” Jo is shocked. He felt the same way about her as she did back in New York? Those feelings are long gone though, she loves Laurie. But yet, there is something in her, telling her she wants him here. That her feelings haven’t quite died.

Jo shakes her head vigorously. “Fritz, I’m flattered, trust me I am! But those feelings I had when I was in New York have passed. It’s been such a long time! We’ve both changed so much! And I-” Before she can say that Laurie is her fiance, Fritz cuts her off. He’s definitely gotten braver since she left New York.

“But I can stay, and we can learn about each other! Our new selves, be happy together! You said that you had feelings for me, I feel you still do.” He’s too close now. Jo tries to protest, but before she can, his arm is around her waist. His face is leaning closer. She can get away, she has all the time, space, the choice to move away. But she doesn’t. He moves his face closer until his lips hit hers. She should fight, she should pull away, anything! But Jo just leans into the kiss. She doesn’t touch him, keeps her arm at her side, but she relaxes into the kiss. His lips gentle It’s not as forceful as Laurie’s passionate kisses, the ones that make her shiver. Laurie. What is she doing?! Jo breaks away from the kiss and backs up. 

“I- I need to go. Good night, Mr Bhaer.” With that, and not another glance at Fritz, Jo runs back to the house, leaving the professor to stand there confused. 

When Jo gets back, she ignores her sisters and runs to her room. Her guilt overtakes her as soon as she’s alone, and she breaks down into sobs. How could she do that to Laurie? Her boy, the man that has loved since childhood. This causes her to bawl even harder. Even with her overwhelming guilt, she feels bad for Mr. Bhaer. It would horrify him to know he kissed another man’s woman. She decides she won’t tell him about her and Laurie, but will make her feelings to him, and to Laurie known. But before dealing anymore with this drama, Jo first had to deal with her sisters, who are no doubt worried about her. Jo dries her eyes and tries to erase all signs she cried before walking downstairs.

Meg runs to her as soon as she is down the stairs. “Are you all right, you made us worry!” Amy comes up behind her with a worried expression.

“I’m okay, Meg. We were just arguing about some writings, and my temper got the best of me. Don’t worry about me, you’ll get horrible wrinkles and ruin your pretty face.” Meg nods, and Amy looks relieved to know that nothing bad has happened, although Amy must see the puffiness of Jo’s eyes, because she gives her a skeptical look right after. 

Meg soon leaves, saying that she had left the children long enough. Throughout dinner Amy gives her weird looks, and Jo pretends not to notice. When Amy comes to her room later, she knows that it is unavoidable. Amy will not let her get off that easily. 

“What really happened with Mr. Bhaer?” Jo looks down, so Amy continues. “I know that more than an argument happened. I came up to check on you, and I heard you crying. You never cry Jo, and when you do it is because you care about somebody. Do you care about Mr. Bhaer?”

Amy’s eyes bore into Jo’s. Jo sighs. “I do not care about him in the way you ask, and only as a friend.” Amy doesn’t believe her at the scoff she gives at this explanation. “So why were you crying Jo? And don’t lie to me.” Amy’s stern in this, she has grown into a strong woman.

“If you must know, Mr. Bhaer has gotten a job in California. He came to me asking my feelings towards him. I told him what I used to feel, but that those feelings had faded. I told him about Laurie resulting in an argument.” Jo fibs the ending. She can’t tell Amy what really happened. Only she and Fritz will know this, she’ll make sure. 

“Is that why you were crying, did he give you a hard time?” Jo just nods. If she speaks, her voice will give away the lie. Amy comes and hugs Jo, which makes her feel guilty for lying. But she cannot know the truth. Her sister would be furious with her and Fritz, and Jo already feels guilty as it is.

“Don’t listen to whatever he said. You know that Laurie and you are destined for each other. He loves you, and you love him, and for all the years it took for you guys, we all know this much is true.” Jo wants to cry. If Laurie ever found out about this afternoon, he would be so disappointed in her. Jo nods and thanks Amy. She leaves her to her thoughts soon after, when Amy leaves.

Fritz is her friend still, she doesn’t want to lose his friendship, but she has to set boundaries. She loves Laurie and refuses to uproot her life relationship with him. She’ll tell Fritz, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I am a Jo/Laurie shipper always, but I felt that I wanted a fan fiction where there was more in the relationship drama. So I wrote one. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if there were spelling and grammar issues, I d my best to find them all, but sometimes a few slip by.


	3. Jo's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo tries and makes her feelings to Fritz clear. But somehow she always manages to make things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the characters are OOC. I try my best to stay with the original personality of these characters, but sometimes I venture off. I liked writing this chapter. I always feel like they could be longer, and more thought out, but I feel this is pretty good. Sorry if there are typos and grammar issues I try to get them all, then I'll look back and realize there were more, so try and decipher. Enjoy!

Jo is lying in the grass outside the March house. It’s summer, so the weather is perfect for this activity. Jo closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to find some peace. It’s been three days since Fritz had kissed her. She hopes he’ll come back soon.

“Hello Jo” comes a voice with a German accent from above her. Jo opens her eyes to find Fritz standing at her side. She sighs and gets up. Her dress is covered in grass, but she doesn’t mind. Laurie always likes it when she smells of nature. He says it reminds him of her personality. She never understood what he meant by that.

“Hello Mr. Bhaer” He winces at the use of his last name. She’s rarely ever called him that, but using his nickname now doesn’t feel right. Not until her feelings towards him are made clear.

“Before you say anything Mr. Bhaer, I would like to make some things clear. I am flattered, and I did once return your feelings. But I no longer do and have feelings for another. Somebody who I love. And yesterday’s actions were a mistake and shall not happen again. I would still like to remain friends and expect you to stay until your departure for California.” Jo states, doing her best to sound strict to get the message across.

Silence. Nothing more is to be said. Jo has clearly stated her feelings, and her wishes. Jo is not lying when she says she wants to stay friends for as long as he’s here. It would be nice to have somebody other than her sisters.

“I am sorry for yesterday, Jo. Obviously I misunderstood your feelings. I would very much like to stay on good terms this week before I leave though. I hope that we can enjoy these days as friends.” Says, Fritz, embarrassment creeping into his voice. He does well to cover it though. Jo nods and smiles. Everything will be fine. They walk away from the garden. Jo realizes she’s directing them to her and Laurie’s field. She likes to think of it as theirs, since everything important has happened there. It’s almost sacred, and most definitely not for her and Fritz.

“Why don’t we head to town instead?” Jo suggests. She doesn’t want to go with Fritz to the field. It feels like betrayal. And yesterday was betrayal enough. Jo wishes so much that Laurie was back, not Fritz.

“You lead the way. But isn’t this field a nice place where we can talk and, uh how do you say, catch up?” Fritz suggests. Jo shakes her head and walks them away. She doesn’t want to give an explanation, for any excuse would be stupid. So instead she just ignores his question and leads them to town.

They spend much of the long walk in silence. Jo doesn’t know what to say, or what to talk about. “How is your writing?” Fritz asks when they’re. Jo is always ready and willing to talk about her writing. 

“I’ve been working on this novel. It’s about me and my sisters. Just our lives. I’ve made a deal on it with a publisher. I’m working out the details now, but soon I will be a published author.” Jo can’t help but beam with pride saying this. That’s what Laurie had said to her when she told him about her novel getting approved. A published author that will be known across the world, he had said to her. Coming from him, somebody who’s opinion she valued highly, she felt giddy. He’s very supportive of her ambitions, saying it’s one thing he loves most about her. She was grateful to have such an amazing person love her, somebody who doesn’t put up with her ambition and ink covered hands, but encourages her.

“Congratulations. You finally wrote about what you believe in. As you said before, ‘nobody will forget the name Jo March’.” Fritz says, adding emphasis to the last part. Jo blushes at the memory of losing her temper back in New York, just before she had left.

“I really let my temper get the best of me. Although I think I have gotten better about that. I’ve gotten better at a lot. Have you noticed I’m much more mature now.” She sticks out her tongue and crosses her eyes. Fritz laughs.

“Yes, you have gotten better. For instance,” He stops walking, and so does Jo. They’re standing next to a tall tree, which Jo leans against. Nobody’s around, just them. He turns to look at her. “You’ve gotten even more beautiful, and your happiness spreads thousands of miles. Even in New York, every time I thought of you, I was happy.” Jo backs up. She just told him he can’t do this. 

“What are you doing? I told you I don’t love you.” Fritz takes a step forward. “I know, but even when you love somebody else” and another. “I still can’t help it.” and another. “No matter how hard I try” Now they’re a mere foot apart. Again Jo should run, should move away. But it’s like she’s frozen in place. “I still love you.” Fritz finishes. 

She sees the love and sadness in his eyes. She wants to wipe it from his face, but she can’t bring herself to do it. She remembers when Laurie had the same look years ago. Maybe it’s the look, maybe her body wanting to know once again the feeling, or maybe it’s her desperate need for somebody, but she does what she shouldn’t. Jo leans forward and kisses Fritz. She can feel his surprise, which quickly melts away. He kisses her back and pushes her against the tree. Jo wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Fritz rests his gloved hands on her waist. His tongue asks for entry into her mouth, and she opens her lips to his. She knows this is wrong, a voice in her head is screaming at her to stop this. Stop this before it goes further. But when he pushes his tongue into her open mouth, the voice leaves and bliss creeps in. She shouldn’t be, but she enjoys this kiss. Jo enjoys the moans Fritz makes when she lightly bites his bottom lip. She enjoys his hands running up and down her middle.

She doesn’t know how long they are in this embrace but at some point Jo breaks away, and her senses come back. She’s horrified by her actions. She’s betrayed Laurie twice. Not only physically, but emotionally. During this time, she thought about her feelings for Fritz. She questioned her love for Laurie. The worst part is, she enjoyed his kisses, her daydreams about the man standing next to her. This wasn’t right, Jo knew this, so why does she keep messing up? She thought of if Laurie found out, his face would come to her mind. His hurt, sadness, pain. Jo feels the tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Fritz. But I have to leave. Please excuse me. I hope you enjoy California, but please don’t come to my house. Goodbye, Fritz. And I’m sorry for what I’ve done.” Jo turns and runs to the house. Her tears are hot in her face. Sweat drips from her forehead, but she keeps running. She runs from her guilt, Fritz, Laurie’s probable hurt, everything. When she reaches the house, nobody is there. They all went on a picnic, but Jo claimed to be too tired and stayed behind. 

Jo sobs until her eyes are too dry to leak anymore tears. How could she mess up again? Jo thinks about the mistakes she’s made in just the past week and a half, questioning her actions. Her guilt is overbearing, and she doesn’t even know the real reason she’s crying anymore. Her head hurts, and her eyes feel puffy and bloodshot. What is she going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, what dd you think? I don't really like them together, but gotta add something to cause some drama. Don't worry Laurie will be back soon, and that is my favorite chapter, so just wait for it. : ) BTW, I'll take any feedback people have, and am I spelling Bhaer right? Idk somebody tell me.


	4. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurie has come back from his trip. He comes with unexpected news. News that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. So another short chapter, but I swear it is worth it, because the next chapter is my favorite, and was SO MUCH FUN to write. This does leave off on a sort of cliffhanger, so sorry about that. It's sort of a filler chapter again, but it's important. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, sorry about the typos and grammar issues.

Finally, after a week of only conversations with Amy, and days of doing nothing, Laurie is finally returning home. Jo can’t wait for him to be back, but dreads telling him what’s happened. Fritz has been writing her letters. The first two she burned before reading them. But after she couldn’t take it anymore, she finally opened and read the third one. It was a love letter. Jo shamefully will admit, a very well written one. She never wrote back, only read the incoming letters. They were beautiful. What she had dreamed a love letter to be. She should stop him from sending the letters, but she doesn’t. But Jo doesn’t want them to stop deep down. Teddy never wrote her love letters, she assumed that he thought she wouldn’t like them. Before, he would have been right. But getting them from Fritz, she felt loved. Jo knew that Laurie loved her, it was very obvious, but to have physical evidence of love from somebody. It was the feeling she missing when Jo was missing when she said she would never marry. She hasn’t gotten one in two days, when before they were coming daily. Jo assumes Fritz stopped on his own accord.

Jo hears a carriage being pulled through the front of the Laurence house. She looks out the window to see Laurie and his grandfather stepping out of the carriage. She expects Laurie to come straight over, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t even look over her direction, but walks into the house immediately. It puzzles Jo, but she assumes he is just tired. She’ll visit him later.

“Is Laurie home?” Amy asks from behind Jo. Jo leaves the window and straightens her dress. Amy has a bowl in her hand, she’s probably helping Marmee. 

“Yes. Although I assume he’s fatigued because he’s gone straight into his house.” Amy looks bewildered, which is explainable. It’s not like Laurie to go home willingly, and even more strange, before saying hello to Jo. Amy walks back to the kitchen with a shrug. Jo tries to write to calm her nerves, but every time she tries she thinks of Laurie. Soon she gives up after many failed attempts and walks down to help in the kitchen. She had learned to cook and clean after all of her sisters had gone their ways, Meg married, Amy in Europe, and Beth... Jo still tries her best to accept Beth’s death, but sometimes it really is impossible.

There’s a knock at the door sometime later. Jo practically leaps from where she is, to the door. When she opens the door, she is about to jump into Laurie’s arms, when Laurie looks at her. His expression is unreadable, but Jo blanches. She expected him to be happy, hug her immediately, but he looks almost in disbelief.

“Are you okay, Teddy?” Laurie grimaces. Jo steps towards him, she reaches an arm out to touch his arm. Laurie takes a step backwards and pulls away, leaving Jo’s arms hanging in the air.

“We need to talk.” He walks away from the door. Jo runs after him and closes the door behind her. They walk in uncomfortable silence and somehow end up in their field.

“What do we need to talk about?” It confuses Jo. They hadn’t seen each other for nearly two weeks. There was nothing that could have elicited this from Laurie. He couldn’t have known… could he? How would he have found out?

Laurie takes an envelope from his coat pocket and hesitantly hands it to her. Jo takes the paper from him. It has his name on the outside, written in her handwriting. Her letter? She opens the envelope and takes the letter out.

_Dear Fritz,_

_Where do I even start? For one, I would like to apologize for my behavior. What I did in the forest was unacceptable. What has happened in the past few days, it was a mistake. I never meant this to happen. I am in love with somebody else. I know that I said this the first time, but I have finally come to my senses. I cannot be with you. Even though I thought of what could have become of us had these emotions come when we were both in New York. I wondered this week what could have happened yes, but those daydreams will never come true._

_I regret what I have done and am sorry that it happened to you. For your ego’s sake, I enjoyed the kisses we shared if I am being honest. But, even if I had been the one to initiate the second kiss, it was a moment of weakness. Your confession of your feelings made me rethink mine. I am sorry for bringing you into this horrible drama. I hope that you enjoy California. You deserve to find a beautiful woman. Somebody better fits you. They will know your name across the world. I’ll make sure of it. You will do great things, and I’m sorry I won’t be there to see them. Good Luck._

_Best wishes, Jo March._

Jo can’t believe it. She sent the wrong letter to each person. Fritz must’ve gotten the letter full of sentences of love. She wrote at the top ‘her boy’, so he doesn’t know it wasn’t really to him. He must think she loves him. It all makes so much sense, the love letters, his continuation in pursuing her. Laurie. What he must think. She’s betrayed him, and he found out by a letter meant for another. Jo looks up from the letter. Laurie has turned his back to her. She doesn’t know what to do. So she waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Just wait til the next chapter...


	5. Laurie's Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurie has figured Jo's secret. They finally have it out, and what does the argument come to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaayyyy!! We're finally at my favorite chapter! The perspective changes like once from Laurie to Jo. I'd like to say it's obvious, and I think that I put it in that the perspective changes, but sorry if it's confusing. I really wanted the argument from both sides. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I literally loved writing this one. My school's been closed because of the Corona Virus, so I might, MIGHT be publishing chapters closer together, but we'll see.

“Is it true? Did you really…?” Laurie trails off. He can’t form the words. When he had first gotten the letter, he had been furious. But soon after that, he was heartbroken.

_There is a letter waiting for him in his inn room. Laurie sees the writing on the envelope. It’s her handwriting. He would know it anywhere. He thought it would be a response to his letter he sent a few days ago. He always got excited when Jo wrote him back quickly. He thought of it as she was thinking of him. He was wrong this time._

_He sat in the chair beside him and reread the letter. She addressed it to somebody else on the inside. This wasn’t for him. But he had read it still. Jo had cheated on him? At first he refused to believe it. His Jo would never do this. It had taken years to figure out her feelings towards him. How could she so suddenly figure them out for another? But this wasn’t sudden. The evidence was in front of him. They had been friends in New York. She had feelings for this man before. She thought of an alternate ending with him._

_Laurie stood and ran out of his room. He ran down the streets of New York, past curious onlookers and angry walkers. He had no clue where he was going, but he just kept running, his anger pushing him forward. Soon he stopped and leaned against the building to catch his breath. Jo cheated with a man she had feelings for. He slid to the floor and curled in on himself. As hard as Laurie tried, he couldn’t keep the tears from falling. He kept thinking of what she wrote. She had written the letter with passion, something he loved about her. Apparently some other man loved it too._

_After his sobs had passed, and his tears had dried, he walked back to the inn. He didn’t know what to feel anymore. He was angry with both of the participants. He tried to focus on his anger, because it drowned out the sounds of his heartbreaking, but he couldn’t keep that going for long. His devastation was all he could think of on his way back home. He thought of going to Jo right away. To beg her it was a lie, a mistake, a joke. He would take a horrible joke over the truth. But he couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes yet. So he waited until he couldn’t wait anymore._

A tiny trembling voice broke through the air. “It’s true. Teddy, I am so sorry! Please. Teddy. Look at me.” Laurie could hear the tears in her voice, even before he turned around. She looked broken, but she couldn’t be worse than he was. 

“Do you love him?” Laurie asked, to which Jo looked appalled.

“Teddy, No! I don’t love Fritz, I swear! I love you!” She touches his arm, and he yanks away from her and turns his back to her. She can feel the fire burning in his eyes.

“Don’t lie to me, Jo! I’ve seen the letter. I’ve seen what you intended for him to read. Do you know how many times I read this piece of paper?” He turns, and the letter that was a moment ago clenched in her hand. “Do you know what reading this did to me? Every day, I read this damn letter in hopes something would change. That all of this was a mistake. But it was always real.” Laurie’s voice cracks, and he turns his head. He doesn’t want Jo to see his tears.

“I’m so sorry, Teddy. I swear I regretted the kiss the second after it happened. Teddy, please…” Jo begs.

“Do you really think the kisses caused this? The kiss is just a physical thing, something to show your love for somebody. But Jo, I can see it. The passion in the letter you wrote to him. How when you said his name just now, the look in your eyes when you mention him. The Jo I know cares about the people she let’s in, and lives and dies for them. And you let him in.” Laurie tries to hide the envy that fills his tone. He doesn’t want Jo to know the jealousy he feels to this man.

“Teddy-”

“Don’t call me Teddy.” Laurie exclaims harshly. Jo gasps. Her eyes fill with new tears. Laurie looks away. Jo was the only person he allowed to call her that. Amy tried once, but he told her not to call him that. He wanted to hurt Jo, he knew stopping her from calling him that nickname would. But now that he sees the fear in her eyes, is that what he wanted? 

“Please… all of it meant nothing. It was a mistake. I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry isn’t enough Jo! Don’t you get it? You may not see it, but I can. I can see the love you have for him. And you may say the kisses meant nothing to you, but they meant something to me. You would never give yourself up that easily, Jo. Not unless you loved him.” Laurie’s tears fall freely now. He poured his heart out already. The tears just added to his words. He cries because he’s made his choice now.

“I have to let you go, Jo.” 

Jo’s perspective.

She takes a sharp breath in and steps backwards, catching herself on the fence behind her. She feels her hands dig into the wood, so much that her hands hurt from the splinters. But that doesn’t matter. The pain in her hands is nothing compared to the pain she feels from Laurie's words. 

“No. Teddy, no, please. You don’t have to let me go. All of this was a mistake, I swear! Please, just don’t do this. I won’t let you do this. Not for me!”  
  


Laurie shakes his head. “Maybe some part of me is doing this for you. Because I don’t think I’m the man that you want. But I am also doing this for me. In that field years ago, you are the only person I will ever love. And I don’t doubt your love for me. But I can’t do this. I’ll always have some doubt in my mind that you love another more than me. Our relationship will suffer from my doubts, and paranoia, something an apology cannot mend. So for both of our sake, I’m letting you go, Jo. And you have to let me.”

Jo feels her face wet from the sobs that rack her body. She can’t let him give up that easily. They have been through so much together. It can’t be over that quickly. She still loves him, why can’t he see that. But she knows this isn’t true. He knows she loves him. But is what he says about loving Fritz true? She doesn’t think it is, but then every time she says no, something inside her says yes.

“I’m sorry, Jo.” Laurie turns and walks away. Jo hates the sight. Laurie leaves her, walking away. 

“Teddy, wait-” She cuts herself off when he turns around. His expression shows his broken heart, the regret and sorrow he feels. 

“Goodbye, Jo.”

Jo wants to chase after him. Grab his arm and beg him. Do anything to stop him from leaving her. But her body refuses to move. After a moment, Jo crumples to the floor and sobs into her hands. She remembers when she sobbed over Beth. Teddy had been there to comfort her. She remembers him enveloping her into his arms, digging her wet face into his chest. She remembers him helping her get through her sadness and grief. He’s not here now. Laurie isn’t here to comfort her, dry her tears and hold her until she stopped crying. This thought makes her cry harder. 

Jo doesn’t know how much time has passed, but she sees the sun has gone down, so it must have been around two hours. She doesn’t want to move. She wants to stay by this fence post, never accepting reality. Jo shoves her face into her bent knees and closes her eyes, trying to block her thoughts out. She hears footsteps walking towards her. Her heat leaps at the thought it might be Laurie. The closer they get, the more she realizes the steps are delicate and light. Amy. 

“Jo?” She looks up from her lap at her name. Amy is standing above her. Jo can feel her face and eyes are red from crying. Her weeping had stopped, but tears were still in her eyes. The ones that wouldn’t go away. At the sight of her sister’s anxious face, Jo breaks down again, her tears replenished.

“Oh, Jo.” Amy kneels and wraps her arms around her older sister. Just another reminder to Jo that Amy has grown up from the teenager she used to be. Jo rests her head in Amy’s lap, while the latter brushed through her hair, whispering words of comfort. Once Jo had calmed down, Amy spoke.

“What happened, Jo?” Jo stiffened and sat up, composing herself. She sighed and told Amy the whole story. The entire thing, all the way to when she had heard Jo crying before, to now. It was a long story, and Jo had to pause for her occasional tears. Amy was still and silent all the way through. Finally, Jo finished. A long period of silence followed.

“He’s right, Jo.” Amy said, breaking the silence. Jo turned to look at her sister. What? 

“Right about what?” Jo questions.

“Laurie. He’s right about stepping back.” Jo whitened, and Amy continued. “Both of you needed time to sort through your feelings about this whole mess. And as Laurie says, you may say you know your feelings, Jo. But from experience, witnessing you and him, you really don’t.”

Jo’s stubbornness, despite the situation, flares. “I know my own feelings! What happened shouldn’t have happened-” Jo’s cut off when Amy Exclaims,

“But it happened, Jo! And you have to come to terms with what’s happening now! These are the consequences for your actions, that you have to deal with!” Amy stops, and says in a calmer tone. “Jo, I will always be on your side, because you are my sister. But you need to understand that what you’ve done, what _you’ve done_ , may have pushed Laurie to where he won’t come back. And if he does, it will never be as before. Do you understand that?” 

Jo nods somberly. She’s right, she needs to sort through all of this, and denying it won’t help. Jo stands and brushes off her skirt. “Thanks for being on my side.” Jo says, holding a hand for Amy to grab.

Amy takes her hand. “I know we never got along, but we’ll always be sisters, I’ll always love you. And I will always stand by you, even if you’re wrong, which you always are.” Jo elbows Amy in the ribs for her tease. Amy takes Jo’s arm and hooks it with her own, walking back to the March house together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you love?! I loved it.


	6. Grandfather's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurie just left Jo. He gets advice from his grandfather, and wonders how to deal with the next events. Takes place right after the last chater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How's quarantine for everybody? I know not everybody is quarantined right now, but for those of you who are, I hope you're doing well. I've sort of been MIA in writing anything lately, and lacked the motivation to do anything, but I finally got back into it. This chapter is from Laurie's POV, and how he deals with the confrontation from the last chapter, hope it was worth the wait.

Laurie's POV

As soon as Laurie walked away from Jo, he wanted to run back. He wanted to run to her and tell her it was okay. That they could still be together and live a happy life. That the events of the past few days were nothing, that it meant nothing. But he knew if he did that, all of it would be a lie. Being with her, staying there would not have been right to either of them. They both needed space and time to think. He still loves Jo, that’s the one thing he is sure about. He isn’t sure what to do with this knowledge, though. As much as Laurie loves her, he can’t be with her. His anger and his feelings of betrayal are too strong right now to be with Jo. But the part that still loves her, his hope, that tells him maybe someday it can work out. 

Laurie walks into the Laurence household and closes the door behind him. Maybe a little too harshly. His grandfather is walking through the grand foyer holding a stack of papers as Laurie cringes from the loud sound from the door. His grandfather looks up, probably ready to scold him, but stops when he sees Laurie’s face. Covered with tear streaks, with new ones flowing out. His face is red, and his eyes red and puffy from crying. His hair’s disheveled from running his hands through it so many times, and his clothes are far from neat and proper. He isn’t normally a crier, mostly when something goes wrong he turns his hurt into anger, but this time it’s different. Laurie tries to hold them back in front of his grandfather, but soon gives up because the tears are winning the battle.

His grandfather scrunched his eyebrows together, perplexed at the sight in front of him. He had never seen his grandson in this state before, crying with no restraint, angry, broken.

“What happened, my boy?” His grandfather questions, stepping forward. Laurie’s tears double as he thinks back to Jo. How hurt she was when he left her standing there, the way she could hear her sob as he left her behind. Laurie doesn’t know what to tell his grandfather. How does he tell him he walked away from the woman he loves, has loved since he was 15?

After debating about it for a second, he decides that being straightforward is best. “I left Jo.” Laurie mumbles, looking at the floor. Laurie had expected him to be shocked, angry even. But he just looks even more confused.

“Why?” He asks. Laurie doesn’t want to bring shame to Jo, but any reason he could come up with other than the truth, those were worse. So he told his grandfather what happened, everything that he knew. He even showed him the letter that was burning a hole in his pocket. Maybe letting it all out will help him. His grandfather isn’t the type to comfort and hug him, but Laurie can see that if he was, he would be right now. Even though he and his grandfather don’t agree on many things, Laurie loves him, and his grandfather loves Laurie. They just show it in different ways.

“I’m sorry, boy.” His grandfather says sympathetically. Laurie shrugs and wipes his tear-stained face, willing the tears to disappear. His grandfather puts down his papers on the table near him and walks closer to meet his grandson. 

“Laurie. Laurie, look up.” He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to show his grandfather his weakness. After he still doesn’t look up, his grandfather grips his shoulders and forces him to look him in the eyes. “There is no shame in crying, Laurie. I never went through what you are going through, I’d say many haven’t, but any blind man can see that you love this March girl, and she loves you. So, what I ask is, why?”

Laurie shakes his head lightly. “I can’t look at Jo and think about her the same way. I look at her, and I see the letter. I see the professor. I see her and him together. I can’t get the thought out of my mind that she loves him. Because I know she does! I can just see it. She loves him, and I refuse to be an obstacle to her. I love Jo too much to put her through pain. So, I let her go. It was the best choice for both of us.”

Laurie’s grandfather is shaking his head. “You speak through anger and grief, Laurie. You are too sensible and love Jo too much to see her through that light. You won’t forget what’s happened, Laurie, and you probably never will. You say you see the letter, and her betrayal when you look at her. But can you get past that? Can you forgive Jo for this? I tell you, Laurie, that you need not forget, because this changes things, and it need not be the same. These events change your relationship with the March girl. But can you forgive her for all of her mistakes?”

“Grandfather-” Laurie cuts in, but his grandfather cuts him off.

“I’m not done. You are a stubborn boy, and I can tell you’ve gotten yourself to believe that she loves this man. And even if Jo does, she also loves you. I’ve seen it with my own eyes. Your love for each other is strong and now is being tested. If you love Jo, truly, then you will forgive her with time. And if she loves you, she’ll be there waiting. Whatever you decide is up to you, but don’t leave her for the wrong reasons.” With that, his grandfather picks up his papers and turns to walk away, before he turns at the last minute. 

“Make the right choice for you, Laurie. If you go back to her, then you have to forgive her fully. And if you choose not to, then do it, but do it for you. Because any other reason will cause her and you both pain.” His grandfather left with those lingering words.

_Will cause you both pain._ Laurie walked to the window slowly and drew the curtains back just enough for him to peak out. He searched the area from where he had just been with Jo moments ago, and his eyes landed on the body crumpled to the floor. He could see her with her hands hugging her knees to her face. Her form was shaking, and she was rocking back and forth in her ball. The sight broke Laurie, and he quickly let go of the curtain and walked away from the window. Jo was crying because of him. He had caused Jo pain, just as she had to him. And as much as he wanted to run out and comfort her, his grandfather was right. He needed to go back when he had forgiven her.

Laurie walked through the large house, processing the advice given to him. His grandfather’s words ring through his ears. _If you love Jo, then you will forgive her with time. And if she loves you, she’ll be there waiting._ He doesn’t doubt Jo’s love, and even in his grief and anger, he hopes that Jo will be there waiting for him. With time. 

Three weeks later.

Laurie is walking out of the Laurence house and heading in the direction he hasn’t dared to walk in for a long time. It’s been almost a month since he last talked to Jo, or really anybody of the March family. He thought it best to distance himself entirely, less the chance of ruining things. During this time, Laurie had a lot of time to contemplate Jo. And what he will do. He found that he could slowly forgive Jo, although not yet fully. He was at the point where he wanted to talk with Jo. He’d missed her all these weeks, seeing her come out of the March household every so often. It seemed, like him, she stayed confined in her room, and the garret. He just hoped that she was there, for he had seen little of her these last few days, maybe even a week.

He knocked on the March’s door, and Amy’s smiling face appeared a moment after. She gasped when she saw who the guest was and jumped to hug him. “Laurie! We haven’t seen you in so long!” She exclaimed. He chuckled and gave her a brotherly hug. 

“Yes. I am sorry for my lack of visitation, I’ve just been, um, busy.” He wonders if she knows what happened between him and Jo. She nods her head and looks at him with sad eyes, so he assumes he does.

“Is that Laurie I hear?” Marmee rounds the corner from the kitchen a second after. Just like Amy, she smiles and comes to hug him. “Hello, my son.” She says kindly. He smiles when she calls him that. He always wanted a mother and missed his own experiences with one. Marmee felt like his own, and she treated him like he was part of the family, which he was grateful for.

“Hello, Marmee. You look well. I’m sorry for not visiting often these past weeks.” He said, releasing her from the hug and straightening to his full height. She smiled and nodded, her smile not quite making it to her eyes.

“Yes, I am well considering. It’s been a rough few weeks for us, as Jo’s temper was on edge more than usual. Would you know why? I thought it had something to do with your lack of being here, and Jo’s always been a little needy.” Marmee jokes, chuckling to herself. Laurie stiffens at the mention of Jo, but forces a smile. Amy must see his reaction and is quick to cut in.

“That’s just Jo being Jo. You know her, she was probably upset about something she’s writing.” Amy glances at Laurie with a barely visible smile, He gives her a thankful look in response.

Marmee laughs and shakes her head, saying “I love my daughter very much, but I’m glad to no longer have to tiptoe around the house anymore to avoid her temper, that is when she came out of the garret.” It confused Laurie. What did she mean she no longer had to?

“Where has Jo gone?” Laurie asked. His answer was silence. Amy gave him a sympathetic look, one that told him the truth before Marmee could even give her hesitant answer. 

“She-um, went to California with the money she got from Aunt March. She said she would see a-uh, friend.” Marmee said carefully. She didn’t seem to know what had happened between him and Jo, but she was observant enough to figure out that her leaving was not normal. It paralyzed Laurie with despair. _California_. She went to visit a friend. Laurie scoffed inwardly. Yeah, a friend. Jo had said she would use that money for good, to start something of herself. Apparently her professor was more important. It hurt Laurie to know why she had left. She didn’t love him enough to wait for him, and he wondered if she had ever been waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to post the next chapter soon, but it depends on if I write the next chapters I'm working on soon. I'll do my best.


	7. Amy's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurie has just learned that Jo's left for California. Amy tries to comfort Laurie, and gives him some advice. Also gets insight into when Jo was leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? Okay, I've been really struggling with writing the chapters I've been trying to get done for this story. I'm starting to feel a little brain dead, I think I need to go outside. Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. I won't be making anymore empty promises saying how I trying to get one done soon, because obviously i have not been staying on that schedule. So, see you next time I come back.

Laurie's POV

She had gone after the professor. All the way in California. All the way across the country chased him there. His mind drifted to images of Jo laughing and smiling on her adventure, the professor at her side. She always wanted to travel elsewhere, he just had thought he would be her partner when she finally did. A small hand touched his forearm, breaking him from his thoughts.

Amy was standing there beside him, leaning on the fence just as he had done. After he learned of Jo’s whereabouts, Laurie had needed fresh air, and came outside to think. She had stayed inside for some time to give him space before coming out to comfort him.

“I’m sorry, Laurie.” Amy said, regret and sympathy in her eyes. He turned to look at her and studied her face. She was mature now, not the kid that he had thought of her once as. Her face had a beautiful softness to it, rather than Jo’s sharp, angled face. But they were both beautiful in original ways, in Laurie’s opinion. 

She looked very different from Jo, but her face reminded him of her sister. The woman he loved, the one he just lost. This did it for him, and he felt his eyes water, and the tears flood out. Soon enough, Laurie was bawling, resting his head on Amy’s shoulder. Amy held Laurie’s head, and rested her other hand on his back, much the same as she had done for Jo. It pained her to see both Laurie and Jo miserable for the same reasons, but still not being able to help.

Laurie crumpled to the floor and leaned his head into his hands. Amy sat down next to him, letting her dress billow out around her form. She watched their long-time friend sob his heart out. She waited for his shoulders to stop shaking, and his sniffles to subside before bringing her presence to attention again. 

“I’m sorry, Laurie.” She said again, at a loss for words to help comfort him. Jo was the one that usually was Laurie’s shoulder to cry on, the one he went to the few times something upset him. Jo was never one for anything too emotional, but even as children, Jo was the one that Laurie went to. She always seemed to fix whatever was his problem, just by being herself, by being there for him. But since that was not an option, she needed to be strong for him. Laurie looked up from his hands finally. He was a sad sight, and it was apparent on his face how he was feeling.

“Jo told you.” It was a statement, not a question. He knew the answer, it was obvious. Amy nodded, and Laurie just sighed in response. It was a sigh of defeat, and Amy didn’t like it.

“When did she leave?” Laurie asked, looking at the grass under him.

“Last week.” She responded. Laurie nodded, his head still down.

Laurie shook his head and gave a sad laugh. He got up and started pacing around the March’s garden. “I should have known. I didn’t talk to her for three weeks. I pretended that I didn’t even remember she existed. I should have given her a sign. Some indication that I was coming back to her. This is my fault, if I had just forgiven her, then maybe she’d still be here.”

Amy stood and grabbed his arm to stop his walking. He shook her off and turned away from her slightly. “Stop blaming yourself. If you had come back and talked to her earlier, I think it would have been worse than the situation now. You are not at fault for Jo’s stupid actions. Truly you cannot blame yourself, I will not let you.”

He stayed silent and frozen in place, because he knew she was right. He made the choice to stay away because _he_ needed time. It was the best decision for _him_ , and it was what he needed to forgive Jo. 

“Laurie,” Amy began breaking through the silence. He looked up at her, and she kept going. “You know that she loves you, right? You weren’t there, but these past few weeks are the most miserable I have ever seen Jo. She never came down from the garret, even going so far to eat her meals there every day. Whenever she came out, her eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious her guilt was keeping her awake at night. I don’t even think she was writing. Not talking to you, giving you space. It was hard for her. The thought you wouldn’t forgive her tormented her.” 

Laurie’s expression softened, and the fire in his eyes died a little. “Then why did she leave?” He begged. “Why did she chase after him in California? Why didn’t-” His voice cracked, and his eyes watered once again. “Why didn’t she wait for me?” 

Amy didn’t know the answer to that, not really. She still remembers when Jo had told her she was leaving for California. It had been so sudden. After almost two weeks of isolation from everybody, she had finally come out, only to declare she was leaving. Her parents had thought her mental, but Amy knew the truth behind it. And it was written on Jo’s face what she was thinking. 

_“Jo, are you insane?” Amy said, watching Jo messily pack._

_“I am, that’s what makes me so unique.” Jo quipped, not looking up from her packing. Amy would have rolled her eyes at her sister’s remark if she hadn’t sounded so deflated. Her words were sarcastic, but her tone was anything but._

_“Jo, you’ve isolated yourself for weeks. You wouldn’t even talk to us, to me! Marmee doesn’t even know what happened! She doesn’t know what’s going on with you. They’re worried about you, and this sudden trip to California isn’t helping. Is this the best decision? It’s so spontaneous!”_

_“I like to be spontaneous. It makes an adventure more fun.” Jo said, closing her bag. She was ignoring the important parts of her questions, which was getting annoying._

_“Jo stop avoiding my questions. This is serious, and no time for jokes.” Jo just kept walking to the door, pretending her little sister wasn’t there. She was nearing the door, so Amy did the only thing that she could to stop her. “What about Laurie? What would he say to this?”_

_As she expected, Jo froze where she was standing, and sighed with her eyes closed. Amy could see her pain. She could see how this was killing Jo. The one person who her sister wanted to talk to was the one person who she could not talk to. Jo turned around slowly, looking her sister straight in the eyes._

_“Laurie? Well, he would say that I’m crazy. That this is ridiculous, and I have the wildest ideas.” Jo smiled at the thought. “But after teasing me, he would pack his suitcase and come with me. Because even when I have crazy, stupid, spontaneous ideas, he was always there. He trusted me and trusted that I knew what was best. Because he’s my best friend.”_

_Jo sat on the bed and dropped her bag on the floor. She covered her mouth to keep back her sob. “But he was wrong. I don’t know what’s best, and I destroyed our relationship. I don’t even have my best friend! Maybe he doesn’t even want me as his best friend. I haven’t talked to him in two weeks. Two weeks! He doesn’t even want to see me.” Jo choked out the tears falling. Amy walked towards her, gazing at her heartbroken sister. She’s almost never seen Jo like this. So desperate and broken. The last time Jo was in such a state was when dear Beth had passed. Laurie had helped her last time, but this time it was only Amy here to help. Jo turned to Amy and gripped her hands._

_“Amy, I know this is crazy. I know that this is serious, and it isn’t a joke. What I did was wrong, I know that. But, I want a chance to make it up. I know what Laurie will think. He’ll think I left him. But I need to finish this. This is what I need to do. And if he can forgive me, and comes back to me, then I’ll be there. But I need to do this first, I just need to know. I’m going no matter what, and I would like it if you understood.” Jo’s voice was quiet, but stern, full of confidence._

_Amy gave her sister a long look. She knew that Jo would go anyway, once an idea was in her mind she would do it no matter what. Ever the stubborn March sister. And if this is what Jo needs, then she will accept that this is her choice. She squeezed Jo’s hands, “I understand.”_

_“Thank you Amy.” Jo said, standing to hug her little sister. “And if Laurie comes around, tell him I love him. That what I’m doing is crazy, but not a mistake. I’m sorry I can’t tell you more, but I want to figure this out on my own.” Jo said with a smile. Just as soon as it came it disappeared. “That is if he ever forgives me.” She said sadly._

_Amy gave her sister a look of consolation. “He will, Jo. This Laurie we’re talking about. The man that has loved you since you were both 15 years old and met at that party. Even when you declined his proposal, he still held his love for you. You made a mistake, and he knows that. Laurie just needs time to himself, to figure things out. To understand what has happened, and what will change. To forgive you. Trust him, Jo. Have faith, because I have faith in him.” Jo sniffed and wiped her eyes and picked up her bag from the floor._

_“When did you become so mature and wise? I feel as if I have all this drama, and you’re over here giving me advice all the time. I think Laurie’s made me weak.” Jo stated somewhat jokingly, but it came out more serious._

_Amy shrugged nonchalantly. “You’ll always see me as your annoying baby sister, probably. But after spending all that time with posh European people, I guess their mature attitude stuck with me.” Jo chuckled and turned to leave before Amy called out to her._

_“Wait.” Jo turned around and Amy walked up to her. “I just wanted to say, Laurie didn’t make you weak. I think he just opened you up. He’s your Achilles heel through your stubbornness and pride. But I think you’re better this way, happiness suites you, Jo.”_

_Jo said nothing after that, but gave her sister one more hug before turning and walking swiftly out the door of the bedroom. Amy could hear Jo walk down the steps of the house before hearing the front door close. She prays that everything will work out. It has to._

“She loves you still, Laurie. Never doubt that. What she’s doing she says isn’t a mistake. Don’t lose hope. I know Jo, and no matter what she does, she’ll always love you. She’s tried before to ignore those feelings, pretend they weren’t real, and it didn’t work. I trust that she’ll come back to you. But like you, she needs to figure things out, and she’s doing this in her own way.”

Laurie didn’t move. His muscles ached from his broken heart, and his face hurt from the amount of tears he’d shed. The bit of reassurance he gets from Amy gives him that bit of hope that had been fading. He stands and turns to March sister.

“Thank you, Amy. For everything, for being the sister I didn’t have.” She smiles and nods, walking back into the house. Laurie walks away, but not to his home. He walks to the field where he’s proposed twice. The memories of this place flood back. When Jo and him used to play in this field as teens, unwilling to grow up. When he gave his heart to Jo, only to end up hurt and angry. When he came back years later, again coming to the same question, getting an entirely opposite outcome. Where he had confronted her, all but a month ago. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. He smiles and thinks of Jo. ‘She’ll come back’ he thinks, and he’ll wait for her. Even if she takes forever.


	8. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo's in California!! She has come with a purpose, to see the professor. What will happen when the two meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm so proud of myself right now, I'm actually writing again! I've gotten some new chapters for this one, that I'm still working the kinks out of, but we're getting close to the end guys! Anyways, here's the next chapter. We get to see what Jo's been up to now ; ) I didn't really check this one as thoroughly for errors, so... sorry.

The train’s whistle signaling its departure covered the sound of Jo’s sigh. She stood on the platform of the California station, her quickly packed bag in hand. She was in search of Professor Bhaer, for what she didn’t know. In the weeks that Laurie had confined himself in his house, not taking her visits, she had stayed mostly in the garret, or her room. 

She would stay confined for hours, only thinking to herself, willing herself to write something. Get her overwhelming emotions out, write them down and relieve her of their weight. But she could never write something. Her worries of Laurie would never forgive her and flood her systems to where she would have to put her pen down. One day while she was thinking as she had done in the past weeks, she decided that she needed to come to California. 

She could never stop worrying, wondering if she did not finish this business. She needed to talk to Fritz, fully tell him the truth, close this awful chapter of her life, and hopefully move on. This is what her mind told her. That she wanted to be with Laurie, but her heart refused to give in that easily. There was that bit of her heart reserved for the professor. The part she tried so hard to not think about. The part of her that told her she was meant to be with him, that they could be happy together. It was time to decide what she wanted; she needed her head and heart to say the same thing fully.

Jo walked to the boarding house she’s staying at and dropped her bags down as soon as she was through her room door. She laid on the small bed, staring at the black ceiling. She wondered what her Teddy was doing now. Probably moving on from her, Jo thought. He’s probably already met some girl, and has fallen in love with her elegance, and how she embraces top class ways. One that had perfect curves and enjoyed wearing ladylike things. Whose face was less angled and cut and was more delicate. She probably didn’t have ink stains on her hands, rather gloves which Jo always seemed to lose. 

He was probably doing everything that he did for her, to this girl, giving her love, and being loved in return the way he deserved. Jo felt jealousy for this girl, the one who probably had taken her place. But even as she was creating this perfect high class woman, this picture of perfection, she knew that Laurie wasn’t doing this. 

She knew that he was probably still hurting, in love with her even after breaking his heart. Even after messing everything up, just as she always did, he still loved her. And that’s what she hated the most. Those thoughts made her feel guilty for leaving, chasing the very man who she had caused conflict with in their engagement. Chasing after the relationship that had ended hers and Laurie’s. She would rather feel envy, anger towards Laurie by making up some untrue story, then to feel she betrayed him again by leaving. 

She groaned and sat up. When had she become so emotional? Sometimes she wishes that she had just stayed independent, stubborn, out of love. She wishes that she could be fifteen again, best friends with Teddy, her family still all here. Beth here to give her advice, and to be her shoulder to lean on during all of this. She was never good with change. 

But when she looks at the way Teddy looks at her, how love fills her eyes when he glances at her, she wouldn’t go back. Because as much as she misses the past, the old Jo, her stubborn pride and independence, her life is so much better now than years before. Her life was given what she never thought she would need, love. Amy was right. 

Laurie had changed her, changed her for the better, just as she had asked of him. She still was stubborn, clumsy, had a temper that was only manageable by Laurie, but she felt full. Happier, and even though more emotional, wasn’t that better? So why did her heart want to change any of this perfection that had finally found? The love and peace she had found in her life was gone now, and it was her fault. She had messed things up for herself, and she hated herself for it.

Jo groaned again at her thoughts that she couldn’t seem to stop. She finally decided to find the man she had come for. She had looked at Fritz’s letters, finding the return address. This was where she needed to go.

She swiftly left her boardinghouse and walked down the streets of California. She enjoyed watching the Californians go by, the only places she had been being Massachusetts and New York. It was a brief walk to her destination, as everything in this town seemed to be close. Jo stood outside of the building, which she could only assume was the place Fritz was staying at. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

When it swung open, there was a lady standing there, most likely the person who ran this boarding house. The first thing she noticed was the lady’s annoyed expression at her visitation. The second thing she noticed was the man she came for behind the lady, sitting in an armchair in the next room. He was writing something down furiously, in such deep concentration he didn’t see her at the door. She looked back at the lady who was now impatiently waiting to hear her reason for being there.

“I am here to see Professor Bhaer.” She stated quickly, less to upset the lady more. At the mention of his name Fritz looked up, a smile forming on his lips when he caught sight of her. She remained neutral, not knowing how to feel about seeing him again, even if she had been the one to search him out. 

“I am here” he said, walking to the door, releasing the lady to return to her other activities. Jo stood in place at the doorstep. She turned her lips up slightly to not be rude.

“I will admit, I was not expecting to see you again, especially not here. Not to say that I am disappointed to see you. Quite the opposite, really. But might I ask what you are doing here?” Fritz said. He opened the door for her to step in. She took a moment before walking in, trying to get her thoughts together.

“I have come to be honest, because I wasn’t before. At least not fully, and you deserve the full truth. And with everything that’s happened, I think honesty is important.” 

She paused for a reaction from Fritz, but he just nodded for her to go on. Jo continued with a deep breath, “I told you about my feelings for Laurie, but in truth,I was engaged to him at the time of your visit. He was away on a trip for business. I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you’d feel horrible knowing, but I needed to tell you the truth. Thinking back, it was a stupid idea, and I should have made my engagement known.” 

Nothing. Fritz was still. His face was a combination of horror and shock. “What did I do? What did I do?” Fritz mumbled as he got up to pace. He broke out of his self deprecating and turned to a sitting Jo. 

“I assume you told him the truth, that’s why you’re here isn’t it? I must ask, what has happened to your engagement? Was it because of me?” His eyes were desperate for an answer, and Jo regretfully gave it to him.

“I told him when we came back. He-” Jo’s voice cracked as she was trying to hold back her emotions. She continued in a quiet voice. “He broke off our engagement. We fought about it the day he came back. I haven’t spoken to him in three weeks.” She breathed while looking down at the floor.

Fritz sighed, and mumbled something under her breath., something Jo didn’t understand. “I am so sorry, Jo. I really, truly am. What I did was wrong, and I shouldn’t have done it. I am sorry for your engagement with Mr. Laurence. I admire you for telling him the events that happened though. It must have been hard.”

Jo cringed. Now she had to explain the letter, something she’d hoped to avoid. “About that, I was planning on telling Mr. Laurence when he returned. But he had actually already known. It confused me, but then he showed me a letter. I meant the letter you got from me for Tedd- I mean Laurie. I accidentally switched the envelopes, and the letter that was meant for you, went to him. And then his letter went to you, leading you to believe I-uh, I love you.” Jo summarized, leaving Fritz once again speechless.

Jo felt sorry for the man. The situation obviously upset him and it was clear he felt guilty for what happened. He had started the first kiss without her permission, but the drama of it all. He didn’t ask for it. And Jo was sorry that she had brought him into hers.

After a lengthy period of quiet, Fritz cleared his throat. “So you don’t love me? Since the letter wasn’t for me, I assume that you still love Mr. Laurence?” He asked. Jo’s usually guarded heart broke down at his defeated tone.

“I still love Laurie very much.” Jo admitted. Fritz’s shoulders slumped a little and he let out a small sigh. She knew continuing would change things, so she took a moment before saying, “But…” She trailed off here, not brave enough to finish the sentence.

“But?” Fritz pushed, his voice hopeful.

Jo exhaled a lengthy breath. “But… there is a part of me that wants to be with you. A minor part that just- that just, sort of, maybe, loves you.” She winces after she’s done. It was out. What she had been wrestling with for the past month and a half, since he had come to her home that day, was out. She felt almost a weight lifted off her. She had been trying to keep this part of her away, and now she just released it. But the consequences of it were still weighing down on her, taking the place of her confession.

Fritz’s eyes are enormous. After his momentary shock, he beams at her. “Well, I feel the same as ‘that minor part of you’. But the question is, what do you want to do about it?” He said. 

Jo pursed her lips. In all honesty, she hadn’t thought of what she would do. Laurie was still back in Massachusetts, doing who knows what. She was standing here confessing her feelings for this professor. She knew that her conflicted heart wouldn’t stop fighting itself until one side won. How she would fix her emotional war, she didn’t think of yet. But standing here, there was only one thought really came to her mind. Jo would have to risk what she’s built with Laurie, but she needed to know.

“I want to bet on you. I need to know if I truly love you, and to do that I need to try this out.” Jo confidently said. Inside she was dying, usually horrible at talking about her feelings or anything related. But she put on her stubborn confidence and did her best to look like she knew what she was doing. Fritz looked partially confused, but seemed to come to some conclusion that Jo knew her own mind.

“Okay… Well then, can I suggest that you accompany me to the ball we have. It’s in a week, so you have time to settle. It is for the school I will lecture at.” Fritz proposed. Even the suggestion made Jo scared to go. She was horrible at being fancy, or fitting into society gatherings, such as a ball. Her clumsiness was one of her greatest enemies.

“Fritz, I cannot go to something like that! I would embarrass you in front of your colleagues. And what would they think, a girl accompanying a man, when there is no significant relationship between them?” Jo argued. Fritz just chuckled at her reaction.

“Nobody will mind our relationship. And I am sure that you can put on the persona of a high class societal lady for one evening? For me?” Fritz gave her a pleading look. Jo sighed, she didn’t like that he asked her to pretend to be top class. But since he wanted her to, and she would not make a fool of Fritz, she would act lady like and mature for the evening.

“All right, I will do my best to be polite. But only because of you. And I cannot promise to be perfect, only to do my best.” Jo answered, to which Fritz smiled gratefully. He hesitantly pulled her into a hug, her face against his chest. She relaxed into him. Fritz was taller, and his chest was broader than Laurie’s, Jo noted. She wouldn’t say better or worse, just different. 

She felt him peck her forehead, a kind, yet intimate gesture. She didn’t know how to feel about it, but moved past the matter. Fritz pulled back and asked, “I have not been here long, but would you like me to show you around the city?” Jo nodded, and they left to explore the streets of California, having pleasant conversations and laughing the entire time.


	9. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurie's POV again. Deals with another girl at a dinner party with his grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo... So sorry I've been sorta MIA this past month, but I was REALLY having trouble writing. That and I actually got busy and had things to do, but I finally got this chapter and some others written. Most of the next chapters still need some work, so who knows when those will come out, but y'know we do our best. But I can say, that I see the end of this story coming up soon!

He loved the challenge of being with her. He loved the way she was so stubborn and somehow always annoyed with him. He loved the way she didn’t fit in with society and refused to change in order to. He loved her boyishness, and her ink-stained hands. Her creativity, and the trance she entered when she was writing, like there was nothing in the world but her and her work. He was in love with Jo. He loved her, everything about her. Everything that they had been through, Laurie knew, was worth it. This was just another trial that they had to overcome for their happy ending.

Laurie didn’t know what Jo was doing in California. Often when he was alone, his thoughts would overcome him. His fears she had moved on from him, that she was falling in love with the professor, would push through. He tried to keep the idea far from his mind, but he always worried. She was always in his mind, and every insignificant thing would bring her back. Large things like talking with Amy, or even just the cap she’d stolen from him as teenagers. 

Although his fears were scary, and could very well be true, he refused to believe that Jo would forget him that easily. That all they had been over just like that. They had grown up together. She was his best friend, just as he was hers. So he waited for her. He kept faith in her, just as Amy advised. He would not give up on her.

Tonight his grandfather was hosting a dinner banquet for the company, and Laurie was, unfortunately, supposed to be in attendance. He begged his grandfather to excuse him from the dinner, pleading ill. His grandfather didn’t buy the act for a second and was adamant in him coming. His reasoning was ‘you need to talk to other people than that young March girl’. This is how he came to be sitting at the large table stuck next to a young lady who was making eyes at him, and next to one of the very large number of men who Laurie should remember. Sadly, he didn’t, so it forced him to converse with the girls to his right. He found her name at least, Elizabeth Rose. 

“You look very fine this evening, Mr. Laurence” Elizabeth said. She was more forward in her advances. He had to admit that it was a pleasant change from the girls who just giggled at him. He was very much aware of how women looked at him, and how he was a bachelor for young ladies.

Laurie was a very handsome adolescent man, which already attracted enough women. Adding being the heir to a sizeable sum, and successful business, he was the man to catch. So getting flirted with at gatherings like this was not uncommon. The one time he’d brought Jo to a banquet with him, she had clung to his arm all night, fending off every lady that tried to woo him. But Jo isn’t here now. 

“Thank you, you look exquisite yourself this evening.” Laurie replied coolly. She smiled and batted her eyes. She was proud of her appearance. He will admit, she was beautiful. Her waist was incredibly thin, most likely her corset doing its job. Her face was softly angled, and her hair and eyes were both shining brown. She had on a lavender dress that highlighted her clear complexion. A stark difference from Jo’s angular face, and harsh complexion, and altogether unkempt look.

“You flatter me, Mr. Laurence.” She replied, chuckling behind her hand slightly. They fell into silence, before Elizabeth suddenly brought up something he never thought she would. 

“You know, Mr. Laurence, I heard that you were engaged. I assumed you would have brought her here tonight, but I don’t seem to see her anywhere. I was wondering if this information was false?” She said in a whispered tone. It shocked Laurie that she knew of his engagement, since they never publicly announced it. Usually engagements only lasted a month or two, but they had decided that they didn’t want marriage yet. With all they had been through, taking a few moments to be happy together, but not stuck with the expectations and responsibilities that come with marriage, they wanted to make their engagement last.

“That information is not false. I was engaged, but we called it off recently for personal issues. I would ask that you do not cause a scandal by announcing this, though. And may I ask how you came about this information?” Laurie said formally.

Elizabeth quickly responded, “You don’t have to worry about me telling people, I just wanted to know. My father had somehow figured it out. With his incorporation with your grandfather’s business, your grandfather seems to have told him. He’s been to your house before, so I assume that he saw you two once. You being the heir to an extensive business and fortune, I’m surprised that more people don’t know.”

“Well, I am glad that they don’t.” Laurie mumbled. Elizabeth just gave him a slight shrug. She pursed her perfectly shaped pink lips, debating her next actions.

“Well,” She started, her voice low. “Mr. Laurence, since you are no longer engaged, I wonder if you are interested,” She slid closer to Laurie, and daringly rested her small hand on his forearm, “in other options.”

Her forward advances amazed Laurie. He was not used to women being so forward with him and usually just got looks from across the room. He slipped away from her grip, and uncomfortably cleared his throat, simultaneously moving his chair further to the left. 

“I’m afraid I am not, Ms. Rose. I am sorry if I said anything to have made it seem otherwise.” Laurie responded curtly, but careful not to make her more embarrassed than necessary. 

Against what Laurie had thought, she didn’t seem embarrassed at all. If anything, Elizabeth was more excited to take on the challenge.

“Well, when you’re ready for another partner, I would be more than ready to take the position.” She quipped, smirking slightly. Laurie didn’t know if she was joking or not, but still said, 

“There is only one woman that I would form a partnership with, and I intend to still.” He tried to keep too much emotion out of his voice, but he could hear it himself when some slipped through. Elizabeth’s smile faltered, and her eyes narrowed.

“Are you talking about the girl who you were previously engaged with?” She asked. Laurie didn’t respond, and she shoved on.

“Are you sure about that? My father said that the girl you speak of was just some poor woman of no importance. He tells me she seems most un-ladylike and does not have a feminine beauty like me. What would you even see in a girl like that?” Elizabeth retorted. 

Laurie was trying to remain calm, for many respected people surrounded them, but it was hard when she spoke of Jo in such a way. “Ms. Rose, I do not think it fair that you judge a woman that you don’t know based on what another has told you. And my personal interest in her is for me to know, and I ask that you respect that.”

Elizabeth exhaled sharply at his refusal to give her the information she wanted. “I will respect whatever it is you see in her, for your feelings are most likely valid. But I ask, do you think she will come back to you? For whatever reason you broke your engagement, do you truly believe that she would fit into the elegant society that you were raised in?”

Laurie couldn’t stand what she was saying, and her disrespect to Jo. He put his glass down a little harder than necessary, causing some to look at him. “She will come back!” He said, his voice barely under a shout. “Jo will come back. And even though she doesn’t fit into elegant society, I love her! Besides, this living, I would never want to fit into, not if it raises people like you.” Laurie said harshly. He could feel the eyes on him because of his outburst but didn’t care enough to be ashamed.

He looked at his grandfather, expecting him to be angry. He looked sympathetic rather, as it seemed he understood why Laurie was yelling. He nodded his head, a silent signal, and that was all Laurie needed.

He glared at the now surprised Elizabeth and stood from his chair. “I’ll be leaving now, thank you for your time, Ms. Rose.” He scooted out of his chair and left the room without further explanation to the others at the table. He stormed his way to his room and locked the door behind him. 

Once again, Laurie was alone with his thoughts. Only this time, he somewhat believed his fears. Elizabeth had brought his doubts about. Was it unreasonable to think Jo would accept his high-end world? Was it unbelievable to think he was enough to keep her independent spirit happy? Before Laurie would have answered no to both questions, but now he questioned if she really would ever come back, or if he was holding on to some fantasy.


	10. Author's Note

Hello! I don't eve know if anybody is still around to read this, I know it's been, (I think months?) since I last updated. For those who actually still are keeping up with this, I am still writing this, and I have the full intent to finish. I'm just having some trouble writing right now, and needed to take a break. I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be, but I do know where I'm going with this, so sit tight! Sorry about this, I don't really like it when I'm expecting a new chapter and get an author's note. But anyway, I hope you guys are all doing well right now! I've just started school, so maybe that will give me the motivation to creatively write.

Love to all of you! - Author


	11. Jo leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and Fritz attend the party in California. But it might end in a different way than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! For now at least. I FINALLY finished this chapter, after months of being away from it. I'm sorry about that by the way, but I need to take care of school and my mental health before returning to writing, to make sure it wasn't being impacted by my mood. Anyway, enough about me. I can't promise any schedule or anything, but I'm really hoping to get this finished before the end of the year. Thanks for waiting for this chapter and sticking with me!

_Jo's POV_

She had been in California for about a week now. In this week, she had mostly spent her time with Fritz roaming the streets and talking, or scribbling her latest ideas. Laurie had passed through her mind in fleeting thoughts that she would push out of her mind. If she wanted to see how she truly felt, her guilt over Laurie had to be pushed aside for a moment.

Truly, Fritz’s company was enjoyable. She had a good time with him. He helped her with her writing, and she showed him some stories she’d written since last being in New York. They made pleasant conversations, in some ways she could see being with him. Whether it ends in marriage.

The enjoyment ended when the day of Fritz’s party came. Jo’s always hated fancy gatherings, where she’s expected to dress up, and fit in with the other ladies who only talk about the latest fashions in Paris. But she’s going for Fritz to show him she can, if she wants, conform to society.

So Jo went out one day with some money from her latest pay, went into town and to a dress store with reasonably priced dresses. She bought a simple maroon dress, a color that won’t stand out, but isn’t dull.

There’s nothing under the skirt but a few layers of fabric to give at least somewhat of a shape. The waist of the dress is not even close to tight enough for her shape, and the cut of the dress leaves only the top half of her collarbone showing. Fritz had tried to convince her to wear a corset, but Jo had refused. They were uncomfortable, and she saw no point in wearing them.

The one thing she had compromised on were the very painful, shoes. It felt like she was standing on pins, and her ankles were going to break off. Every step Jo took, she felt like she would lose her balance and fall. But Jo sucked it up for Fritz.

Fritz and she were walking to the house this party was taking place in, Jo mentally complaining every step of the way. Fritz was rambling about the person hosting tonight’s gathering. He kept saying how accomplished he was, even though Jo had never heard of him. In all honesty, Jo needed him to stop talking about the man.

“Fritz, please stop talking about him?” Jo asked as politely as she could, as not to hurt his feelings. 

He quickly stopped talking, saying, “Oh, yes. My apologies, I must’ve gotten carried away. I’m sorry for my rambling.”

“It’s alright.” Jo said. Fritz nodded, but said nothing further. They continued their walk in silence, Jo’s feelings of not wanting to go increasing as they approached. 

“You’ll be alright, Jo. Just tap into the ladylike part of you for a few hours. All I ask is that you don’t make a fool of yourself, or me. Afterwards, when we leave, you can be as unruly and boyish as you would like.”

Jo wanted to argue and point out it was unfair of him to ask this of her. But she held her tongue, if only not to seem immature, and nodded. Fritz smiled back and offered his arm to her. She took it, and they entered the house together. All she had to do was keep it together for one night, that’s it. So Jo put a smile on her face and walked into the crowd.

  
  


_Later in the Night_

She can’t say she expected it to go very well, but maybe better than this. Or at least, she hoped it would have been better than this. 

She had, however accidentally, made a fool of herself and Fritz. For herself, she didn’t care very much about what the people at the party thought of her, all just people playing into society’s ways. But She felt guilty for embarrassing Fritz, when he had so hoped for better. 

The first thing Jo did when they walked in was bump into the man Fritz had played so highly. This man had to have been carrying a drink, which spilled onto both of their clothes. The man was furious, and Jo didn’t help when she tried to clean his suit, making him even more angry.

If that wasn’t bad enough, she had become defensive when one lady there started saying things against women who worked, causing a scene. That combined with her less than elegant ways, it could be considered a disaster of a night. 

“Fritz,” Jo said, breaking the silence as they walked home. Fritz didn’t answer her, but she continued, “I’m very sorry for embarrassing you tonight. I truly am sorry.”

Fritz sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, but still walking. “I’m not mad at you, Jo. I wish you could’ve done better, I feel you didn’t try as hard as you could have.”

Jo frowned, looking at her uncomfortable pointy shoes like a child getting a lecture. She felt sorry for humiliating Fritz in front of his peers, but really, she shouldn’t have to feel ashamed. Jo shouldn’t have to get a lecture from him, because the way she was at the party was a part of who she is. And it’s not in her interest to feel sorry for being herself.

“I have said I was sorry for embarrassing you. But it is not my responsibility to control what you feel ashamed over, which seems to be me.” Jo responded, holding her head up now.

“I am not ashamed of you, but I will admit I am slightly ashamed of your behavior during the party. Your clumsiness I understand you have not much control over yet, but your habits of arguing were something you could contain, but you chose not to.”

Jo wanted to scoff. All she heard was you, you, you. His accusatory tone did nothing to keep her defensive spirit from coming out. “I am sorry you feel that way. Maybe it would be best if we parted ways now. To spare you any humiliation.” 

She walked past him, fully intent on going to her room and writing through her anger. But a hand on her wrist stops her. 

“Wait.” Jo took a deep breath and turned. A flat expression on Fritz’s face, which gave nothing away to what he was going to say next, met her. “I’m sorry, that was disrespectful of me. It was my mistake to raise my expectations so high, when it is clear you were walking in unprepared to a place that required higher social behaviors.”

Jo furrowed her brow. It felt like a backhanded apology, and she couldn’t tell if Fritz was being genuine in this thought or not. She assumed yes with the way he was looking at her. As if she was going to agree to him insulting her ‘social manners’.

“If you are expecting a thank you for your apology, then you are sorely mistaken in your thinking. I feel you have insulted me more than apologized.” Jo said. She pulled her wrist out of his grip and stepped farther back.

Fritz looked shocked, but quickly gained his composure, straightening out the invisible wrinkles in his clothes. “Jo, I don’t mean to insult you. In fact, I agree with you more progressive ideas, but it’s the world. You will do great things, if you can become more agreeable to society.”

She blanched at his words. She never thought Fritz would say something like that, let alone to her who has shown her hate to society’s ways many times over.

But that’s just it, Jo realizes. She’s never truly shown her hate to the suppression she goes through in society. Not to him. Around Fritz, she puts on this mask of a respectful and proper woman; she transforms into another girl, changing for the male attention. Her true, free self is buried under to fit with the person Fritz wants.

And she hates it.

But what Jo truly hates is she left the person who makes her shed the mask. The person who doesn’t put pressure on her to even wear it. If Laurie had been here, and they had gone to the stupid party together, she wouldn’t have gotten a lecture, or felt the need to change. He wouldn’t have asked her to.

If she embarrassed herself, he would have teased her for it, then made a joke of the whole thing. He would have laughed with her at the men’s weirdly shaped mustaches, and the women’s dresses that were so big they had trouble getting through the narrow doors. Because to them, fitting in was boring and plain.

He loved her for her. He loved her clumsiness, her temper, her stubbornness, her independent spirit. He loved her when her hands and clothes ink covered, and when she was up late at night working on another story. And she loved him, everything about him. And Fritz would never amount to Laurie.

“Jo!” Fritz exclaimed, shocking Jo out of her thoughts. “Are you listening to me?”

She looked around, the dark roads of California lit only by the candles overhead. This wasn’t where she wanted to be. She wanted to be at home with her family. With Laurie. 

Jo turned back to Fritz with a new spirit. “I wasn’t listening, actually. I need not be scolded like a child, because you’re so set in your ways of fitting in with everyone else. Unfortunately, I must go back home now. I don’t have any reason to stay, as I’ve realized I’m not meant to be here. Or with you.”

She turned, jogging away from an open-mouthed Fritz, with the destination of her room in mind. “Good luck here, Mr. Bhaer! Sorry for any inconvenience I’ve caused!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth the wait? I know they were out of character, but I tried my best. Returning to writing after months is hard, ngl.


	12. Amy's Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it, I've got nothing to say here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyy, another chapter! YAY! Damn, when I started this I thought it would be quick and done in half a year, but nope, it's taken me almost a year and now I have about three chapters left. My goal is to finish before 2020 ends, but we'll see. Anyway, here's the long delayed chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Laurie's POV

“Laurie! Don’t lose your faith in her, she’ll come back, and she will come back to you!” Laurie shook his head at Amy’s words. It had been two weeks since Jo had left for California, and one week since his grandfather’s dinner party. 

He’s read Jo’s letter to the professor a million times in the past two days. He originally thought to burn it, to forget it even existed, but thought better of it. He knew that without it, he would go crawling back to Jo. The letter was his reminder he wasn’t the best thing for her. And that’s really what he wanted, the best for her. Besides, Laurie finally accepted the truth. That Jo truly didn’t love him anymore.

They were in the March’s living room. All the others were out of the house visiting the Hummels down the road. Laurie had walked in right before as they were leaving, asking if he could speak with Amy. She had of course stayed behind for him, since he looked like he needed to tell her something important. She could see it in the way he was fidgeting. It seemed without Jo; he didn’t really have anybody to converse with, and he really needed one. 

Amy was leaving tomorrow to meet with Fred. She was going there to plan their wedding since it was going to be in Europe. She’d come back home once more, bringing the family with her when she went back to Europe again for the wedding. 

It was sad to think that soon she’d have a husband, living all the way in London or wherever Fred and she lived. Laurie would miss Amy, they’d become close since they were both in Europe, and her helping him with Jo brought them even closer. He would miss the young March sister. This would be the last time they’d talk in a while.

When Laurie told Amy his decision to let Jo go, and that he was giving her up, it extremely upset Amy. His willingness to just give up on the love he pined after for years. She’d gone on a long rant trying to “knock some sense into him”, as she had put it, but Laurie was adamant that this was best.

“Amy.” Laurie said sadly, taking hold of Amy’s hand to stop her talking. “She won’t come back to me.” Amy opened her mouth to argue, but Laurie stopped her. “ _And_ if she does, I don’t know if I want her back.” 

Amy pulled her hands out of his and took a small step back. Her brows furrowed, and her lips turned down in confusion.

“What do you mean, you don’t want her back? Laurie, what are you even saying? You love her still, don’t you?”

“Of course I do!” Laurie responded, not even a second after.

She sighed. “Then what is this nonsense coming out of your mouth right now?”

This caused Laurie to hesitate. He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth. Collecting his thoughts before coming up with an answer. “I’ve spent the last weeks _praying_ for Jo to come back, for her to return realizing that she still loves me. That she had made a mistake. But that is not what’s best for her.”

He paused, because he knew Amy wouldn’t like this part. “I’m not enough for her, not to keep her independent needs satisfied. We both know that she hates the elegant society that I live in, and I don’t think it is fair that I ask her to accept it.”

Amy was in disbelief that Laurie was thinking this way. She still was so surprised by how blind both of them were to each other’s love. “Laurie, don’t let those doubts get in the way. Don’t let your worries blind you.”

“I am not blinded by my worries, my eyes are clearer to the truth.” Laurie argued weakly.

“There is no need to be so dramatic. Leave that to the theatre. It’s not a good look on a man in the actual world.”

Laurie sighed, brushing at his coat to give his hands something to do. Once Amy realized he would not say any more, she spoke first.

“Jo loves you, whether she realizes how much. You are enough for her, you’re more than enough for her. She told me she worried what marrying you would bring, what world she would live in after, but she loved you enough to try.” 

Laurie’s expression softened, but soon a hard exterior replaced it. She glared at him. 

“Is this because of what that girl at that dinner party said to you? Seriously Laurie, do you honestly care what that girl says? She doesn’t even know you two!” exclaimed Amy.

“She still made some good points.” Laurie mumbled, to which Amy scoffed. Laurie scowled at her. “I’m serious. You may think whatever you want about the matter, but believe it or not, I’m doing this for Jo.”

She rolled her eyes. Laurie was saying it more to himself than to her. “Even if she didn’t want to live in your world. If you weren’t enough for her, don’t you think that should be her decision? One that she should make for herself? You and I both know that Jo is very persistent when she knows what she wants. If she didn’t want you, then she wouldn’t have tried. Choosing for her is not the right decision for either of you.”

Both were quiet. So quiet that they could hear each other breathe. Amy watched Laurie’s expression change as he thought about what she said. “What if she doesn’t love me anymore?” Laurie said so quietly that he could barely hear himself. 

“What?” Amy asked. She heard what he said, but she needed him to say it again. 

“What if she doesn’t love me?” Laurie repeated, louder this time. “She’s been with him for two weeks. She has sent no letters to you or me, not even to say that she’s alright. I know the real reason that she went, and I think you know it too.” 

It scared him, the youngest March sister realized. His underlying fears were showing. After Laurie and her return from Europe, the beginning of when Jo and Laurie had gotten together, she noticed things. 

Laurie still held concerns over Jo’s genuine feelings for him. Some doubt rested in his mind. It showed in his actions, always needing a reaffirmation that this wasn’t fantasy, setting Jo up to give him compliments that made his mood happier the entire day. Amy didn’t think Laurie was fully aware of his feelings until now, though.

Unfortunately, Jo isn’t here to give him compliments, and tell him she loves him. Because she was in California. Amy and Laurie both knew the true reason for her trip there, which is why hesitate to speak. “Laurie-”

“Don’t, Amy. Just, don’t. Don’t make this better. You’ve made your point clear, I know what you believe. But she went after him, because she loved him. No matter if she loves me, she still loves him. And I can only guess what is happening across the country.” 

Amy couldn’t respond to that. Because as much as she wanted to argue, he was right. She didn’t know what was happening, what Jo was doing. And she had no more to say, nothing she said anymore would make a difference.

Laurie’s voice came out weak as he spoke again. “She loved him enough to leave me behind, Amy. I want to give her the world she deserves, and honestly? I don’t think she wants to live in mine. He can give her the freedom she wants, I can’t. He can challenge her, and I can’t. The last thing I want is to trap her.”

Amy wanted to promise him he was enough for Jo. That his doubts weren’t true. But could she really promise him that, when she didn’t know if they were true herself? No, that wouldn’t be fair to Laurie, and some things were better left untouched by her. Another March sister need to make those promises. So instead she needed to make sure of something before she left.

“Laurie,” Amy breathed, “Promise me, that _when_ Jo return, you won’t do anything stupid. Don’t push her away for the wrong reasons, please. I know you, you’ll do anything you think is right for Jo, even if it hurts you both. Just do nothing stupid. Please, Laurie. I will not be here to pick up the pieces if you do something dumb. I need to know that you won’t let your insecurities get in the way.”

Laurie sighed and opened his mouth, but quickly shut it and briskly walked out of the house before answering. Amy sighed as he left. She debated chasing after him, forcing him to promise her, but she knew it wouldn’t help. She hoped that he listened to her, because Jo and Laurie’s relationship was strong, but she didn’t know how many hits it could take before it broke.


	13. Some Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo meets someone on the way back home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii, sorry I haven't been on top of updating this story. I've been drained of all my creativity, and my thoughts on where I wanted to go with this story. anway, we're nearing the end of this storyyyy, it's going to be sad, but I' be able to say I finished at least : ) This chapter is more of a filler chapter, and the writing is not the best, so sorry.

She looked out the window at the dark sky. The clouds were grey and thick, signaling rain. It was the perfect weather for the day. She felt a body sit next to her, but kept her gaze focused on the platform outside the train she sat in now. When the train finally moved away from the station, only then did Jo let her eyes close. Only then did she sleep and let her dreams overtake her mind.

Though, it wasn’t a dream. It was a nightmare. Not the common one with demons and creatures from Hell, though. It was worse. She dreamed of Laurie. She dreamed of getting back home to find him having moved on from her. Him laughing in her face when she begged for him to love her again. Jo dreamed of a world where Laurie never forgave her, cut her off from his life. She was in a world where she lost her best friend. The only living person who really understood her. And it was horrible.

Jo woke from her nightmare abruptly, slightly out of breath. She brushed fallen hair out of her face to calm herself down. Even asleep, she couldn’t escape her fears. When someone coughed to her left, Jo turned her head. 

There was a young lady sitting next to her. Maybe a few years younger than Jo herself. She was beautiful really, a tight updo styled in her blonde hair. Her blue eyes sparkling like the ocean. It was apparent that she relied on her natural beauty, since her clothes were assortments of dull browns. But the thing that brought in Jo’s attention the most was the small baby that she held in her arms. The boy looked to be only two years, and much like his mother, she dressed him in well-loved clothing. She tried not to seem rude and averted her eyes quickly.

Jo settled her eyes on her lap while they rode on in silence, with the occasional coo from the baby next to her. Finally, the lady next to her turned slightly in her seat to face Jo. She had a concerned look on her face when she said, “I’m sorry to be intrusive, but you were calling for someone in your sleep. May I ask, who is Teddy?”

Jo closed her eyes and swallowed, trying to keep her emotions in check. She stayed silent, ignoring the lady’s question. Sensing that she would not answer, the woman quickly added, “You do not have to answer. I am sorry for being nosy. I won’t bother you anymore.” 

With that, she turned back in her seat to face the front of the train. Jo sighed and opened her eyes. She felt bad for being rude to the lady. The least she could have done was respond by saying she wouldn’t answer the question, rather than just ignore her. Truly, the lady just seemed naïve and curious. Finally, Jo mumbled out her answer.

“He’s somebody who I care very much for.” It was a curt response, and of course there was more, but she didn’t feel like giving out her personal life to this stranger on the train. The lady looked surprised that Jo had responded. Once she registered it, she smiled softly and nodded her head.

“I’m Amelia Williams.” She said. She rocked the baby and added, “And this is Andrew.” Amelia smiled at her baby, who was sleeping soundly wrapped in a small blanket. Jo looked curiously at the small child. 

“Nice to meet you, Amelia. Andrew. I’m Jo March.” Jo said, sticking her hand out. Amelia shook it with a smile.

“Are you going or returning?” Jo asked.

“Going. I’m actually moving there. My mother and father live in Massachusetts, and I’m moving back with them. Hopefully, I can find some work to keep me and Andrew afloat, I would love to have a house to call my own.” Amelia explained.

Jo nodded along. There was one thing that she wanted to ask, but she didn’t want to assume. And she didn’t want to degrade her by asking. So she didn’t ask. Though she didn’t need to, because Amelia knew exactly what Jo was thinking. “My husband died fighting in the war. For the Union army. I came to California for a new start. But financially, I couldn’t keep it up. There aren’t enough jobs for women like me, and the ones that I could get were barely enough to feed us.”

Jo gave Amelia a sympathetic look and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. It said everything that Jo didn’t say aloud. She understood exactly what Amelia was saying. Because it’s true, there are almost no jobs for women where they pay enough to support a family. That she is raising a young baby alone does not help her either.

“Anyway, enough about me and my life. Who is Teddy?” Amelia waggled her eyebrows at Jo, who gave her a slight chuckle.

“He is someone very important to me, and who I care about a lot.” Jo answered with a small smile. She knew she was being vague, but saying more would require to tell Amelia everything, something she didn’t want to do.

“Is he your husband?” Amelia asked, shaking Jo out of her thoughts. Jo quickly, but sadly, shook her head no. Amelia gave her a perplexed look, shifting her eyes down to her left ring finger. A gold band laid there, the one Laurie had given her. Before leaving for the train this morning, she had put it back on. She still felt right wearing it, after all she had done to betray Laurie, she felt undeserving. But leaving it off felt even worse of a betrayal, so she wore it now with pride.

“No, he’s not my husband. He’s amazing though. He understands me like no one else, and I tried to push him away. I tried so hard, but he didn’t give up. He makes me happy. We have a complicated relationship, and an endless story. Something that I do not feel like getting into right now. But, I will say that we were happy, and then I messed it all up. I just hope he’ll forgive me.” Jo explained.

Amelia still looked confused, but moved past the unclear answer anyway, which Jo was grateful for. 

“Since that’s all I’ll be getting out of you. But can I give you some advice?” Jo nodded her head, and Amelia continued. “I don’t know who Laurie is, but just listening to you talk about him, I can tell how much you love him. I know that you feel doubt that he’ll forgive you, it always feels like you messed up so badly that they’ll never forgive you. But if he loves you as much as you love him, then he’ll forgive you. When somebody is right for you, they’ll love you unconditionally. They’ll love you for your flaws, and your beauty, even when you make a mistake. Just remember that.”

Jo stayed silent, trying to soak in Amelia’s words. She hoped they were true, with every fiber of her being she hoped they were true. Because Laurie loved her for her, everything about her he loved. If what Amelia said was true, then maybe Laurie could forgive. And that gave Jo hope, which she grasped and held close. 

After that, the conversation became more light and natural. Amelia told her how her husband had been shot two years ago, when she had been six months pregnant with Andrew. Her tone seemed to sadden when she talked about his death, but when she talked about her husband, Andrew, who she named their son after, her eyes lit up. Jo observed the way she became excited when she talked of the years of their too short-lived marriage. Amelia had been incredibly in love with Andrew. 

She wondered what she had done when she heard the news of his death. Jo thought of if Laurie had gone to fight. If he had died fighting in battle. She had only thought of him as her best friend, not a lover. But even then, she would have been broken if he died. She would have been shattered into so many pieces, it would have been almost impossible to put herself back together all the way. 

She wonders if she would have ever realized her feelings for him. It feels horrible to think that she’d only have realized them if he died. She got lucky. With him being underage for the draft, and him being the heir to his Grandfather’s business, he never had to go. 

Soon Amelia fell asleep, cradling Andrew in her arms. Jo’s mind didn’t let her rest, so she stared ahead of her, lost in thought. She dreamed of all the ways Laurie could react when she came back. What would she even do? Did he even want to speak with her, or was he still mad? Would he _ever_ want to talk to her? 

Jo shook her head, shaking off her thoughts. Worrying would not help her, she needed a plan for how’d she approach this. Jo took out a piece of paper and pen, and did the one thing she was good at. She wrote.

_Dear Teddy,_

_There is no way to start this, nowhere to explain. There really is too much to explain in just one letter, but really I just want to say that I am sorry. I know that I’ve apologized millions of times, and a billion sorry’s isn’t enough for what I’ve put you through._

_I know I hurt you. I betrayed you. I should have said no when he kissed me. I should have stayed loyal to you. I don’t even know if you ever want to speak to me again, or if you’ll even forgive me._

_I will say, even though it sounds horrible, I was right to go to California. I wish that there wasn’t a reason I needed to go in the first place, but I am not sorry that I did. I needed to know. It wasn’t fair to you or to me I wasn’t in it fully and completely. But it’s over, forever._

_I realized that nobody can love me like you do. You love me unconditionally, just as I do with you. I’m sorry it took messing everything up to realize it. But I love you._

_Give me another chance. Just please, please, don’t let it be too late for us._

_Love, Jo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know. It wasn't my best chapter. I also don't know that much about the civil war, should've paid more attention in 8th gratde I guess. Anway, like I said, this chapter was a filler. The next one will be better, I promise. Idk when it'll come out tho. Love y'all, hope you're staying happy and healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. This is my first ever fan fiction. If you have any suggestions I would appreciate them.


End file.
